


Hot And Cold

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Temperature Play, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tongue piercing + temperature play blowjob/rimming porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot And Cold

"So in my," Kurt says, motioning generously, "travels, I've come across some very interesting guides."

"Oh, god," Blaine replies, laughing, "you didn't."

"Well, now that we've decided that I'm going to leave it in, I thought it would be beneficial to know certain, um, things," he continues, kneeling between Blaine's naked thighs on the bed, his face pink with excitement, pupils already widening even though his fingers are a mere distraction tripping down Blaine's ribs.

"I think I have some idea already," Blaine admits, grinning and sprawling across the mountain of pillows under his back. He's been waiting for this trip—which happily coincides with Kurt's tongue piercing finally, safely healed—and for this whole Saturday of alone time.

"Actually, I felt simple stimulation guides would not do us justice," Kurt informs him haughtily, chin up, hands coasting up and down his sides. "I mean, after all, if I'm going to spend hours online shopping for studs that will properly coordinate with my summer wardrobe, I figured I might as well devote equal time to more—evolved erotic pursuits."

Now that gets Blaine's attention. He smiles, tilts his head, and bites his lip. He's already buzzing all over from being naked in Kurt's bed, loving the quiet of the empty loft and the way that Kurt has been staring at him since they undressed.

"Just give me a second," Kurt says, and disappears, giving Blaine a tantalizingly brief view of his long, gorgeous body—jiggle of the softer parts of his ass, strong, muscular flex of his back and shoulder and thighs.

He comes back with a bowl of ice, which he sets next to the few candles burning on his bedside table.

Blaine stares. "Is that for—"

Kurt bites his lip, crawls over Blaine on all fours and kisses him, lets him feel the warm nudge of metal at the center of his tongue, lets it catch just behind his upper lip as he breaks the kiss. "Hot and cold. Yes, no, or maybe?"

"Oh, my god," Blaine breathes, and the breath turns into a whimper when Kurt begins kissing down his neck. "You mean the metal—"

"On your body," Kurt finishes, kissing lower and lower, dragging the flat of his tongue over Blaine's pecs and nipples and ribs. "On very sensitive places on your body." He mouths hungrily down Blaine's belly, biting the soft wrinkle of fat there. "Okay?"

The stud is warm enough from his mouth, a firm, smart little dig against the base of Blaine's cock, just to start. He's been hard for a while now, and the relief of pressure is enough to draw a sigh from the depths of his chest. He stares at Kurt's make-out messy hair between his legs, at that pink mouth kissing around his balls and shaft, at the stud catching the candlelight and winking as it presses firmly in ways that Kurt's tongue simply can't on its own.

It's good. It's so good that Blaine forgets about the ice until Kurt reaches over for a piece, pops it in his mouth and lets it sit on his tongue, then spits it out half-melted to rest on a towel beside Blaine's thigh.

Kurt holds his cock steady. "Ready?"

"Please," Blaine whines. Kurt flicks his freezing cold tongue over the head of Blaine's cock and Blaine's hips jolt up off the bed. "Oh my god. That's—cold."

Another lick, and another, progressively cooler, until it's warm again, and Blaine's skin is on fire and he feels strangely overstimulated, like an itch has formed below his skin. Before he can recover, Kurt is popping the ice back in, and then his mouth is around Blaine's cock completely, cool saliva and water pooling, and the press of that hard metal ball as cold as the sliver of ice melting next to it.

Blaine writhes, back off the bed and knees folded up bracketing Kurt's head. "Kurt, that—"

"Yeah?" Kurt breathes, sucking harder, pulling off wetly just to ask, "Feels good?"

It's probably the oddest thing he's ever felt—it's settling in his balls and thighs and wriggling through weird places in his arms and chest, the flash flash flash of cold and hot contrasting rapidly, not giving him time to go soft as he would if he were in a cold pool or something like it.

And then Kurt's tonguing down his balls, nudging them up, pushing against his thighs so that his ass lifts long enough for a pillow to be worked underneath it. He feels Kurt take in another piece of ice and then spit it out, and then he's applying more cool kisses across Blaine's perineum.

"God, yeah," he moans, chest hitching as he feels the freezing touch of the metal scrape long, wet licks around his rim. "Oh god yeah, lick, that feels, god—" His body is covered in goosebumps and his cock a throbbing brand bobbing just above his belly.

He needs more, more pressure, more something. He knows that his squirming isn't making this any easier for Kurt, but he can't help it. The metal goes warm again and Kurt's mouth softer, kisses and suckles making the wrinkled ridge of his hole swell just a little. His chest tightens with wanting.

"Missed this," Kurt moans, burying his mouth in between Blaine's spread cheeks. "Missed the way you taste, missed the way you move, god, Blaine, your—ass is so perfect, so ready for me.”

Blaine goes quiet after that, accepts Kurt's rhythm of warm, wet licks and kisses interspersed with freezing cold ones, until he is a mess of mismatched sensation, one hand fisted in the blankets and the other digging into his own thigh, wanting to touch himself but not wanting to rush at the same time.

He can't stop staring at Kurt's face down there, at Kurt's friction-swollen mouth almost eating at him, he's so into it. Even after all the sex they've had, it's still a little bit embarrassing, the fat swell of his ass spreading around Kurt's gorgeous, faintly stubble-covered jaw and chin, feeling the slippery clench of his hole wanting so badly to give way to the probing of Kurt's tongue that it almost holds on when Kurt breaches it, finally.

And then there's the scrape of the metal ball, firm and so different from the skin around it, still the tiniest bit cool, catching on his insides as Kurt licks in and out at a rapid clip.

"God," Blaine gasps, thighs shaking. "God, I can feel it inside." Kurt licks in harder, faster, until Blaine is rocking down into him. The friction is an almost unbearable tease. "Kurt, please." But all Kurt does is reach for another piece of ice, and suddenly Blaine is full of cold tongue and freezing metal, flicking flicking flicking inside and he can't sit still. It keeps snagging the rim of his ass, touching the soft, hot, silky inside of his asshole, and it's so much, he can't—

"You're pulsing," Kurt moans, peppering Blaine's thighs with kisses. "Wanna—"

"Feels weird, need more, could you," Blaine pants, reaching for the strip of condoms and tearing one off.

"God, yes."

They can go slow later. Right now he just needs something to settle the odd, bubbling layers of sensation in his body, something solid and deep and steady to counterbalance the shocks.

He uncaps the lubricant, gets generous squirt in his hand, then smears it down Kurt's latex-clad cock before putting another application down between his cheeks. He flushes hot as he does it, watches Kurt watch him, chest rising and falling unevenly, eyes blown wide with lust.

He hooks his ankles around Kurt's waist and pulls him down. "Come on," he says, lips teased up in a loving smile as they kiss. "I missed this. So much, Kurt, I love—loved that, felt amazing, but I just wanna feel you now."

Kurt pushes in, slow and firm and confident, nothing like the fumbling teenager who had blushed and stammered his way through so many loving but graceless firsts. Blaine remembers every time each time they do this and no matter how much better they get at it he savors the missteps and gross moments almost as thoroughly as the successes.

This, here and now, New York and a ring on Kurt's finger and Lima behind them? Definitely a success.

He gasps into Kurt's throat as the burn edges down to fullness, digs his fingers into Kurt's back. "You can move," he whispers, ass throbbing and full.

They take their time, rocking together in a slow grind that's half patience and half celebration of privacy, stop-starting to savor the perfect friction that comes when the lubricant dries a little and everything goes tacky and grabbing, Kurt's balls sticking to his skin and his cock so deep and wide that it's just something for Blaine to clamp around and use, fingernails scraping over the planes of Kurt's back and ass and thighs.

And then Kurt presses a chunk of melting ice to his feverish collarbone, drags it down the ridge to his nipple, which puckers under the cold, then bends to suck the nub between his lips.

"Oh," Blaine whimpers, body fluttering around Kurt's cock. Kurt repeats the process on the other nipple, back and forth until the last of the ice is used up and he's just drawing the rock hard buds between his teeth, bending Blaine's knees back almost to his ears so that he can fuck into him at the same time.

"Wanna make you come," Kurt groans, cool fingers going hot almost as soon as they wrap around Blaine's straining erection.

"Yeah," Blaine breathes, locking his calves around Kurt's wide shoulders. He feels exposed and shaky and strange, skin damp and cold in spots and fever-warm in others, and he can't remember the last time he'd been this hard, this eager to come, so full of Kurt, so overwhelmed by how much they can be when they're together like this.

When it crests it's quite literally perfect and he keeps his eyes open through it, watches the short spurts of pale semen paint his chest and Kurt's long, pink fingers. Shaking, he collapses, and the relaxation of his muscles provides the passive channel that Kurt so enjoys; Blaine lies still and just lets Kurt use him, lets Kurt's wide strong body grind him into the mattress with every thrust until he finds his own oblivion rutting deep against Blaine's insides.

Blaine kisses into the sweaty hair at his temple, a grin spreading his mouth wide. "Was that a preview of my welcome home present?"

Kurt laughs, tangles their bodies as thoroughly as he can and yelps his affirmative answer when he accidentally rolls over onto a patch of wet towel.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Hot and Cold by missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440529) by [originally reads (originally)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads)




End file.
